jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter
Massiges Löschen von „verwaisten“ Bildern Hallo Hjhunter, wie mir anhand der Letzten Änderungen unseres Wikis aufgefallen ist, löscht du haufenweise „verwaiste“ Bilder. Nun ist mir der Sinn deiner Handlung nicht ganz klar. Viele der Bilder die du gelöscht hast wurden zum Vorrat in der Jedipedia angelegt, damit sie später in Artikeln wiederverwendet werden können. Löscht du die Bilder damit es ordentlicher wird oder damit die Bilder Kategorie nicht zu voll wird? Einige Bildern haben keine Quellen da verstehe ich die Löschung natürlich. neben den quellenlosen Dateien sind hier in der Jedipedia auch einige Bilder von minderer Qualität oder werden (noch) nicht genutzt. Sie deswegen zu löschen ist meiner Meinung nach Erbesenzählerei. Ich bitte dich in Zukunft, bei deinen Löschungen dir vorher Gedanken zu machen was noch verwendet werden könnte, was aktive Autoren mit einem Hintergedanken hochgeladen haben könnten und welche Bilder bereits in einen Artikel passen, allerdings aus Zeitgründen noch nicht eingefügt wurden. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:40, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Lieber Solorion, sei dir versichert, dass ich genau das tue. Jedes Bild, was ich lösche und mit dem Vermerk "Verwaist" markiere ist entweder ein Bild, was nicht passt oder ein Bild, was es in (sehr) ähnlicher Form bereits gibt oder sonst wie nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen ist. Mal abgesehen von Bildern, die aus unserer, mittlerweile nicht mehr aktiven, Newsecke kommen und deswegen komplett über sind. Bilder mit schlechter Qualität oder zu kleinem Format werden mit dem entsprechenden Hinweis versehen, genauso, wenn Quellen oder Lizenzen nicht stimmen. Bilder, bei denen ich der Meinung bin, dass diese für Artikel auch weiterhin noch gebraucht werden könnten oder in Bildergalerien (sprich Verlinkung der Kategorie: Bilder von xyz) vorkommen und bei denen ich einen Sinn sehe, lösche ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich nicht nur knapp 100 Dateien gelöscht, sondern wohl eher knapp 1000. Abgesehen davon, steht auf der Hochladen-Seite der Hinweis: „Werden Bilder nach längerer Zeit auf keiner Seite eingebunden, werden sie möglicherweise wieder gelöscht.“ Und glaube mir bitte, es gibt Dateien und Bilder in diesem Wiki, die seit der Gründung irgendwo rumvegetieren aber niemals eingebunden worden sind. Wenn du die Anzahl der Bilder reduzieren willst, die einfach nur irgendwo unbenutzt rumfliegen, dann kannst du dich ja gerne mal mit den Bildern beschäftigen. Und mal ehrlich, wenn dort Dateien liegen, die Mitte 2013 hochgeladen worden sind, von Autoren, die nicht mehr aktiv sind, dann kann man wohl davon ausgehen, dass diese nicht mehr benutzt werden, was aber nicht unbedingt bedeutet, dass ich diese einfach lösche! Außerdem werden Autoren von neuen Artikeln sich niemals die Mühe machen und in den unbenutzen Bildern rumsuchen, um ein Bild zu finden, was sie in ihren Artikeln verwenden könnten. Sie laden ein Neues hoch. Kann ich nachvollziehen, würde ich ebenso machen. Und deswegen räume ich da jetzt auf. Sollte ein Bild von dir dabei gewesen sein, was du in naher Zukunft (!) in einen Artikel einbinden willst, sage mir bitte Bescheid, dann stelle ich es wieder her (Liste meiner Löschungen kannst du hier abrufen). Und nun noch ein kleines Schlusswort: Ich habe mir vorher Gedanken gemacht, mache mir jetzt Gedanken und werde mir auch in Zukunft Gedanken bei jeder Aktion machen, die ich hier ausführe. Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:08, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Natürlich verstehe ich auch deinen Standpunkt der Sache. Bei einigen Bildern, die - wie du bereits gesagt hast seit der Gründung oder seit vielen Jahren - verwaist sind kann man sie löschen, das steht so in den Richtlinien und lässt sich nicht leugnen. Bilder die allerdings neuer sind wie zum Beispiel von The Old Republic oder Dawn of the Jedi, die ich jetzt oder vielleicht vor einem Jahr hochgeladen habe und noch keine Verwendung dafür finden konnte, bei denen ich mir aber sehr sicher bin, sie noch einbauen zu können, bitte ich um eine Unterlassung von Löschaktionen. zu deiner theorie zum Hochladen von Bildern von Neueinsteigern: Als ich hier auf der Jedipedia begonnen habe zu arbeiten, suchte ich lieber Bilder heraus statt sie hochzuladen, da ich damals nicht mit dem Hochladen von Bildern vertraut war. Was ich außerdem noch zu „privaten Bildern“ sagen kann, ist, dass ich einige gelöschte Dateien von mir oder von anderen Nutzern wiedererkannt hatte und mich darüber sehr geärgert habe, als diese einfach gelöscht wurden. Hinter jedem Bild dass hochgeladen wurde steckt nämlich auch ein Hintergedanke und der ist bei privaten oder selbst-erstellten Bildern natürlich noch etwas anders, da diese einen persönlichen Wert besitzen. Ich hoffe du verstehst nun meine Situation genauso gut wie deine eigene. Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:25, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Jo, kann ich nachvollziehen. Allerdings muss ich dazu auch sagen, dass die Jedipedia kein Speicherplatz für persönliche Bilder ist, da gibt es genügend andere (Instagramm, Dropbox etc.). Deshalb würde ich mir wünschen, dass solche Bilder überhaupt gar nicht hier hochgeladen werden. Private Bilder, die in Diskussionen eingebunden worden sind, tauchen in den Unbenutzen Bildern nicht auf. Davon weiß ich also erstmal nichts. Demnach gehe ich bei solchen Bildern, die in den Unbenutzen Bildern auftauchen, davon aus, dass sie überflüssig sind und weg können. Und, tut mir leid, dass ich das so sagen muss, aber die werde ich immer löschen, egal, was du jetzt noch für Argumente hast. Private Bilder ohne encyklopädischen Grund werden von mir ohne Nachzufragen gelöscht. Die haben hier nichts zu suchen! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:36, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich befürworte Hunters Aktion. Ich selbst habe auf einer der Benutzerversammlungen dafür plädiert, alle verwaisten Bilder zu löschen. Man hat sich schließlich drauf geeinigt, dass ein spezielles Team u.a. mit RC-3004 und Akt'tar die Aussortierung übernimmt - nachdem da aber - soweit ich weiß - seit Langem nichts mehr passiert ist, war das jetzt dringend nötig. ::::Das Ganze ist auch kein großes Drama - es gibt eine Spezialseite, auf der du alle gelöschten Bilder von dir finden kannst und wenn du sie brauchst, kannst du ja einfach einen von uns bitten, sie wiederherzustellen. ::::Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:55, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::::Danke für dein Kommentar Ben, allerdings wollte ich lediglich die genaueren Einzelheiten von Hunter erfahren. Nun kommt meine eigentliche Antwort, die wegen des Bearbeitskonflik etwas später kommt: :::::Da hast du Recht Hunter, das habe ich auch nicht angezweifelt, allerdings auf Benutzerseiten und Diskussionsseiten bzw. Blogs können und werden solche Bilder immer Platz finden. Einige Bilder die du gelöscht hast waren von RC-3004's "Manda-Squad". Die Seite wurde verschoben, weshalb die Bilder verwaisten. Ein anderes Thema waren Lord Dreist Screenshots aus . Diese waren zwar nicht wirklich sehr privat hätten allerdings auf BNS-Seiten oder einem HdK-Teil noch Platz gefunden. Damit konntest du natürlich nicht rechnen, das lege ich dir auch nicht zur Last, aber bei solchen Missverständnissen kommt dann Diskussionsstoff heraus. LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:04, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Das Manda-Squad ist ins JediFanon-Wiki geschoben worden, soweit ich das nachvollziehen kann. Eigenes Wiki = Eigene Bilder. Nicht mein Bereich. Was machen die Bilder dann noch hier? Haben die hier irgendeinen Sinn? Sreenshots aus SWTOR... Haben die Screenshots, die ich gelöscht habe irgendeinen encyklopädischen Sinn? Wenn ja, sag mir welche und ich stelle sie wieder her, wenn nicht, was haben die hier für einen Sinn? Nur weil irgendwer mal irgendwann einen Screenshot (s)eines Charakters auf seine BNS einbinden will, ist das noch lange kein Grund diese Datei(en) jahrelang verwaisen zu lassen. Wie Ben schon richtig sagte, es ist eine beschlossene Sache (siehe hier), dass dort aufgeräumt wird, und das mache ich nun. Genauso, wie ich es bei anderen Wartungslisten auch tue. Und nun ist auch genug mit der Diskussion darüber, wir drehen uns nämlich im Kreis. Wenn es dir nicht passt, dass ich eine von der Nutzerschaft beschlossene Sache umsetze, dann kannst du gerne eine Beschwerde einreichen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:50, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wie bereits von mir erklärt verstehe ich deinen Standpunkt. Wieso du jetzt so energisch darauf reagierst verstehe ich nicht wirklich, aber okay. Ich fand es lediglich schade, dass Bilder, die manch einer vor einiger Zeit hochgeladen hatte und womöglich noch Verwendung dafür hatte wieder gelöscht wurden. Das habe ich nun zum dritten Mal erklärt, was du aber anscheinend nicht akzeptieren möchtest. Von einer Beschwerde über das Verhalten eines Jedi-Meisters lasse ich natürlich ab, wieso das hier auch noch zum Thema wurde ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz klar. Ich bitte dich weiterhin sachlich und neutral zu schreiben, auch wenn sich eine „Diskussion im Kreis dreht“. Ich wollte lediglich meinen Standpunkt hiermit kundtun. Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:00, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Um mal hier meine Meinung und hoffentlich auch etwas Ruhe einzubringen: Natürlich sind Bilder irgendwann sicherlich zu gebrauchen, aber die Hoffnung darauf kann auch nicht erfüllt werden, weshalb eine wie von Hunter durchgeführte Löschung sinnvoll ist, um die Menge an Bildern zu begrenzen, da teilweise, wie eben schon gesagt, die Dateiinhalte einander (sehr) ähnlich sind. Ich würde einen Kompromiss vorschlagen, der eventuell auch formal eingereicht werden könnte, sofern angemessen: Um die Chance offen zu lassen, eine Datei zu nutzen, würde ich eine Frist von 2 Monaten einräumen. Da selten ein Benutzer die Ungenutze Dateien-Funktion gebraucht und sich (bis auf den Hochlader vielleicht) kaum jemand an die Datei danach erinnern wird, und die Tatsache, dass sie nach zwei Monaten keinerlei Verwendung gefunden hat, sehe ich als Grund genug, sie nach 2 Monaten zu löschen. Dieser Zeitraum kann natürlich auch variiert werden, aber so eine Regel fände ich sinnvoll, da sie das Löschen solcher Dateien für entsprechende Nutzer einfacher macht, ohne dass eine Diskussion wie diese entstehen dürfte, dass eine Datei keine Chance bekommen hat, um es sinnbildlich zu formulieren. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:11, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich ein solider Vorschlag Akt'tar. Und Im Endeffekt auch von mir ähnlich gedacht. Ich will aber den ganzen Kram weghaben, der eh nie wieder gebraucht wird. Alte Banner, alte News-Bildchen, altes dies und altes das. Mit Ausnahme der angesprochenen "privaten" Bilder, die eh keine Daseinsberechtigung haben, habe ich auch nur dann vermeintlich sinnvolle Bilder gelöscht, die von der Qualität nicht gut waren, deren Format zu klein war (wir brauchen keine 150x100px Bildchen) oder wo Quelle oder Lizenz nicht in Ordnung gewesen ist. Alles andere, was, wie oben bereits gesagt, einen Sinn hat, wo Dateien in Kategorien sind, die direkt im Artikel verlinkt sind, mit dieser "Die Jedipedia hat auch Bilder von XYZ", ihr wisst schon unten in der Quelle, habe ich nur in absoluten Ausnahmefällen gelöscht, nämlich dann, wenn ähnliche Bilder sowieso vorhanden sind. Das das jetzt so auffällt, ist einfach nur der Tatsache geschuldet, dass da soviel Müll dabei gewesen ist. Und diesen Müll werde ich auch weiterhin löschen. Alle anderen lasse ich so bzw., und da kommt mir dein Vorschlag wirklich sehr gelegen, gebe diesen Bildern eine entsprechende Frist von, meinetwegen auch bis Ende des Jahres, damit diese verarbeitet werden können. Ich mach ne neue Kategorie oder ne Vorlage, die ich da reinsetze und wenn die Bilder dann bis Ende des Jahres immer noch da sind, kommen sie endgültig weg. Guter Deal Leute? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:13, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Von mir aus ja Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:41, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kekse Gute Nacht! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:44, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Mangel Hey Hunter, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast, haben wir in der Jedipedia momentan einen ziemlichen „Administratoren-Mangel“. Eiegntlich wollten Snips, Ben und ich das nicht so Öffentlich handhaben mit der Admin-Suche, aber du bist ja nicht so im Chat aktiv, deswegen frage ich hier einfach mal auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Und zwar - das hast du ja bestimmt schon mitbekommen, wird Snips demnächst als meisterin vorgeschlagen - und wir meinen drei Admins für so ein großes Projekt wären trotzdem immer noch zu wenig. Da kam mir die Idee den ziemlich erfahrenen Autor Kunti77 mit ins Boot zu holen bzw. nach einer Aktivität als Administrator anzufragen. Jetzt wollten wir eigentlich nur mal so wissen was du davon hälst. Wenn du das nicht so öffentlich sagen möchtest kannst du gerne in den Chat kommen, wir sind ja da ziemlich oft aktiv. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:28, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Moin, ich respektiere Kunti77, er hat schon sehr viele tolle Artikel geschrieben und ist in der Tat ein erfahrener Mann. Allerdings hat er in diesem Jahr gerade einmal 58 Edits getätigt. Und da muss ich leider sagen, dass das für einen Adminposten viel zu wenig ist. Leider, von seiner Erfahrung her, wäre er mit Sicherheit ein potenzieller Kandidat. Aber bei gerade mal 8 Edits im Monat, im Jahr 2015 im Durchschnitt, erreicht er damit nicht mal die erforderlichen 20 Edits (nur mal zum Vergleich: ich habe in diesem Jahr 1080 Edits getätigt, dass sind rund 155 Edits im Monat, Ben hat dieses Jahr fast 3500 Edits getätigt, das sind 500 Edits/Monat). Deshalb ist das leider zu wenig. Er wäre, oder besser gesagt, würde mit Sicherheit ein potenzieller Kanididat werden, wenn er seine Editzahl auf so ca. 30-50 im Monat steigert. Also kurzum: Nein, Kunti77 ist (aktuell) kein geeigneter Kandidat. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:43, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Chat Hallo, könntest du bitte mal kurz in den Chat kommen? Es ist wichtig. Danke. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 20:13, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, lese das erst jetzt... Ich werde mal versuchen heute abend in den Chat zu kommen. Gibt ja offensichtlich doch einiges zu besprechen... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:00, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, muss euch darüber informieren, dass das heute abend doch nichts wird... Frühestens Donnerstag... Sorry, mir ist was dazwischen gekommen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:43, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich wollte nochmal nachfragen, ob es heute Abend mit dem Chat klappt. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 09:43, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Sieht bis jetzt noch ganz gut aus, ja. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:06, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Mail Ist sie inzwischen angekommen? Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:38, 18. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Jo, hab sie gestern gelesen... Werde mich wohl heute dazu nochmal melden, auch wenn mir ehrlich gesagt nicht viel aufgefallen ist... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:40, 18. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Cover Müssten die nicht eigentlich alle in Bilder von Covern eingeordnet werden? Wenn ja, würde ich mich drum kümmern. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:35, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Tendenziell würde ich auch sagen ja, allerdings ist zwischen Kategorie:Cover und Kategorie:Bilder von Covern ein kleiner und für mich noch entscheidener Unterschied: Während in erstgenannter Kategorie die wirklichen, echten Cover (inkl. Schriften etc.) kategorisiert sind, sind in letztgenannter Kategorie Bilder kategorisiert, die eben keine Schrift haben, sondern quasi nur(!) das Bild (also das Coverart), oder ein Teil des Coverbildes, darstellen. Demnach halte ich beide Kategorien noch für angebracht. Und wenn überhaupt, sollte man die Kategorie:Bilder von Cover löschen und sie gar nicht weiterverwenden. Ich hoffe, dass du meiner Ausführung soweit folgen konntest. Sollten die Kategorien allerdings doppelte Bilder enthalten, also ein Bild, dass sowohl in der einen als auch in der anderen kategorisiert ist oder sogar nach meiner Erklärung oben falsch kategorisiert ist, dann bist du natürlich herzlich eingeladen, dass zu ändern :-) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:44, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Im Chat kam noch die Bitte auf, dass ich dich frage, was genau deine Edits bedeuten sollen, da wir alle den Überblick verloren haben Datei:--).gif Setzt du deinen Vorschlag schon in die Tat um? Oder sind das allgemeine Wartungsaufgaben, die erledigt werden müssen? Ein kleiner Überblick wäre einfach ganz nett - das Angebot, dir dabei zu helfen, besteht nämlich zur Genüge Datei:;-).gif LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:46, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Nein, ich setzte meinen Vorschlag natürlich nicht in die Tat um, dass kann ich ja noch gar nicht, da er noch nicht angenommen worden ist und noch darüber diskutiert wird. Was ich aktuell mache kann man tatsächlich mit Wartungsaufgaben beschreiben. Ich habe unter anderem einige Kategorien aufgelöst, die faktisch doppelt existierten, habe Kategorien quasi umbenannt, damit sie in das allgemeine Bild passen, was ja nicht einfach so machbar ist (man muss die alte Kategorie aus allen Einträgen rausnehmen, damit sie leer ist, damit man sie dann löschen kann und die neue Kat in alle Artikel reinsetzen und sie neu erstellen) und habe auch einfach Kategorien umkategorisiert, da sie dort, wo sie waren, falsch aufgehoben waren... Das einzige was ich tatsächlich neu gemacht habe, ist, dass ich unseren kompletten Bestand an Bildern (sowohl aus der Realität, aus der Jedipedia, als auch aus dem Star Wars-Universum) in eine neue Hauptkategorie "verlegt" habe: Kategorie:Bilder. Gleiches habe ich dann mit den Seiten im weiteren Sinne gemacht und sie in die neue Haupt-Kategorie:Seiten "verlegt". Außerdem ist die neue Haupt-Kategorie:Videos entstanden. Ich habe da also ein wenig geordnet und aufgeräumt und bin da immer noch bei... Grundsätzlich ändert sich nicht viel bei der Kategorisierung von Artikeln oder Bildern, da ich an dem übergeordnetem System gearbeitet habe und noch arbeite, wenn man so will. (Ihr könnt euch vielleicht zur besseren Orietierung mal den neuen Kategoriebaum anschauen, damit ihr besser versteht, was ich meine.) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:02, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Könntest du bitte hier unterschreiben und dem Bot noch die Aufträge auf die Liste setzen? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:37, 28. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Info zu den neuen portablen Infoboxen Wir melden uns bei euch, als eine unserer Top-Communitys, um euch bei der Umstellung auf das neue Infobox-Format der portablen Infoboxen zu unterstützen, und wir haben euch ein paar Werkzeuge mitgebracht, die euch den Umstieg erleichtern sollen. Warum wir das überhaupt machen Auf eurem Desktop-Rechner und Laptop sehen eure Infoboxen wahrscheinlich fantastisch aus. Das Problem ist jedoch, dass viele der aktuellen Infoboxen sich nur schlecht auf mobile Ansichten und Geräte übertragen lassen; und die Zugriffe von mobilen Geräten steigen immer weiter. Folgendes Diagramm veranschaulicht, dass der mobile Traffic in den letzten Jahren um 36 % zugenommen hat, währen der Desktop-Traffic lediglich um 4 % gewachsen ist: Die Zukunft ist mobil. Das gilt nicht nur für Wikia, sondern für das komplette Web. Seht euch aktuelle Trends und Wachstumsprognosen für die Zukunft in Sachen mobilem Traffic an – es ist erstaunlich! Gemeinsam mit der Wikia-Community haben wir das neue Infobox-Format entwickelt, um eure großartigen Inhalte besser auf mobilen Geräten (und auch mit anderen zukünftigen Technologien) darstellen zu können, ohne dabei übermäßig komplizierten Code zu produzieren, dessen Logik man sich erst erarbeiten müsste. Trotzdem muss man sich natürlich ein bisschen einarbeiten, aber wir sind hier, um zu helfen! Und der jetzt investierte Aufwand wird sich in der Zukunft um ein Vielfaches positiv bemerkbar machen. Nützliche Werkzeuge zur Vereinfachung der Umwandlung Wir haben in allen Wikia-Communitys zwei neue Funktionen aktiviert, die euch bei der Umwandlung der Infoboxen unterstützen sollen. Die eine Funktion hilft euch dabei, alte Infoboxen in das neue „Code-Markup“ zu übertragen. Sie identifiziert Vorlagen, die von ihrer Code-Struktur eine mögliche Infobox darstellen und platziert eine Box oben in der rechten Spalte der Vorlagenseite. Ihr könnt der Funktion nun mitteilen, dass es sich entweder um keine Infobox handelt (dann verschwindet die Box und die Vorlage wird von der Liste der Umwandlungsfunktion gestrichen), oder ihr könnt auf den farbigen Button klicken und euch in einem neuen Tab einen Entwurf für die neue Infobox auf einer Unterseite generieren lassen, um mit der neuen Infobox bedenkenlos experimentieren zu können. Beachtet bitte, dass der automatisch generierte Code nicht perfekt ist und vor allem bei komplexeren Vorlagen an seine Grenzen stoßen kann. Hier und da muss der Code und das CSS ggf. noch angepasst werden, um euren Wünschen und Vorstellungen zu entsprechen. Bei der zweiten Funktion handelt es sich um einen neuen Abschnitt auf Spezial:Insights, der euch zeigt, welche Infoboxen noch auf altem Code basieren und überarbeitet werden müssen. Bedenkt auch hier, dass der Automatismus die ein oder andere Vorlage erfassen kann, die eigentlich keine Infobox ist, oder Infoboxen, die nicht nach gängigen Prinzipien gestaltet worden sind, gar nicht erst auftauchen. Auch hier könnt ihr auf „Konvertieren!“ klicken um einen Code-Entwurf zu erhalten. Auf der Hilfeseite zu den portablen Infoboxen findet ihr weitere Informationen zum Umgang mit dem neuen Code-Markup sowie Tipps zur Gestaltung und weiterführende Hilfe. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch gerne ein, zwei Vorlagen als Beispiel umwandeln und/oder ihr könnt hier eure Fragen stellen, was die neuen portablen Infoboxen anbelangt. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:29, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Micha, vielen Dank für dein Angebot. Allerdings werden wir die "neuen" Infoboxen vorerst nicht einsetzen. Wir haben bei einigen Tests doch eine ganze Menge an Arbeit auf uns zukommen sehen, um die Infoboxen wieder ihrer alten Form und Struktur anzupassen. Und unsere ersten Tests haben ebenfalls ergeben, dass auch bei den neuen Infoboxen die Sichtbarkeit auf Smartphones nicht generell gut ist. Wir werden das weiter beobachten, da das Erstellung und Editieren der Boxen sicherlich deutlich vereinfacht wird und gucken uns erstmal bei anderen Wikis um, wie es dort so läuft mit den neuen Infoboxen. Dann werden wir irgendwann durch die Community entscheiden lassen, ob es eine Umsetzung für unsere Infoboxen gibt oder ob wir weiter bei den alten bleiben wollen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:14, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, wir helfen gerne bei der Umwandlung, auch wenn es darum geht, ihr Aussehen auf Desktop und Laptop beizubehalten. Was genau stört euch denn an der Darstellung auf Smartphones? Wenn ihr mir Details gebt, finde ich entweder einen Lösungsansatz, oder kann das Feedback sammeln und mit unseren Technikern darüber reden. ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:28, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Bei mir wurden bei der Schlacht-Infobox zum Beispiel die Verluste und gegnerischen Gruppen, die normalerweise vertikal parallel zueinander dargestellt werden, untereinander dargestellt, was den ganzen Sinn dieser beiden Teile der Infobox absurd wirken läßt. Und wie gesagt, ich will nicht kategorisch ausschliessen, dass wir die Boxen nie benutzen werden. Wir werden uns auf Testseiten erstmal technisch ganz in Ruhe damit auseinandersetzen, bevor wir da eine Entscheidung fällen, die wie gesagt auch von der Community getroffen werden muss (sofern uns die Möglichkeit von eurer Seite gegeben wird) und aktuell, gibt es andere Baustellen, die wesentlich wichtiger sind, als die Infoboxen... Klingelt bei Kanon/Legends da was? Bild:;-).gif MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:28, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hab heute mit Bosso schon darüber geredet - er ist noch dran Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:53, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::Da die Infoboxen mehrere Wikia-Communitys betreffen, muss ich diese leider ganz ehrlich gegenüber einer vergleichsweise aufwändigeren Einzellösung priorisieren. Allerdings habe ich mich mit Ben, wie er schon schrieb, in der letzten Sprechstunde bereits über ein paar Einzelheiten bzgl. der Realisierung unterhalten. :::::Zur Schlacht-Infobox: Die gewünschte Darstellung ist ja, für evtl. Mitlesende, mithilfe des layout="horizontal"-Befehls im group-Tag erreichbar (siehe auch Hilfe:Portable Infoboxen#Alternatives Layout für Gruppen-Tags). Die mobile Darstellung wird diesbezüglich in Kürze noch überarbeitet. :::::Aber klar, probierts einfach mal aus und meldet euch bitte, bevor ihr versucht, ne Wand einzurennen. :) :::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:17, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) "Sie haben Post" Hi Hjhunter - wäre prima, wenn du mal kurzfristig deine E-Mails checken könntest ;-). Danke! --Avatar 15:51, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hi, Ich wollte mal Nachfragen wieso Du die Datei Einsatz auf Vanqor.png entfernt hast. Die Datei die zuvor existierte (also die .jpg Variante) ist relativ unscharf und sehen kann man da Ahsoka etwas schlechter (wg. den Seilwerfern). Es wäre schön wenn du die .png wieder einsetzt und dafür die qualitativ schlechtere .jpg löschst. Vielen Dank und SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:18, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, war ich zu faul, die ganzen Infos von dem einen Bild auf das andere zu übertragen, da mir die Infos bei Einsatz auf Vaqor einfach nicht gepasst haben. ABer ich hab das nun wieder rückgängig gemacht und die Arbeit, die ich heute nachmittag hätte machen sollen, nun gemacht. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:21, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :: Vielen Dank Hjhunter das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Vielen Dank und SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:26, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kat-Frage Hey Hunter mir ist letztens diese Kat aufgefallen und ich finde sie in der jetzigen Form sehr unsinnig, da sie sich nahezu mit Bildern von Jedi/Sith deckt, da die meisten Macht-Benutzer mit Lichtschwertern portraitiert werden. Ich wäre dafür, sie enger zu beschränken und nur noch Bilder reinzulassen, auf denen wirklich die Lichtschwerter im Fokus stehen und evtl. dann noch nach Klingenfarbe zu unterteilen, da viele Leser bewusst z.B. nach violetten Schwertern suchen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:56, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Jo, stimme dir zu. Das mit der Klingenfarbe, finde ich nicht schlecht, allerdings sind in der Kategorie auch ganz viele Bilder von Griffen ohne Klinge. Die kann man dann scchlecht einer Klingenfarbe zuordnen. Also musst du dann ggf. noch eine weitere Subkategorie machen, wie Schwerter ohne Klinge oder Sonstige Schwerter oder so. Aber grundsätzlich stimme ich dir zu. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:15, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC)